Darkness Isn't Always Dark
by Bthedancer14
Summary: Milliena James wasn't sure what to think after she was Marked; but fortunately, Nyx has a special plan for her. All of sudden, she's thrust in an unknown world with Zoey, Stevie Rae, and all the other fledglings. Taking place RIGHT before Hidden, she learns much about herself and flourishes. But will this world accept her? Please Read and Review! May change rating to M!


**Hi! This is a redo of **_**Darkness Isn't Always Dark**_**; I've recently begun rereading the House of Night series and I decided to improve this fanfic. It will keep the basic premise except with a few improvements. Hopefully, it will be a lot better than the original. If former fans of **_**Darkness Isn't Always Dark**_** would like to read the original, just PM me and I can re-load it. The sequel **_**Lost in Thirst in Light**_** might just be deleted…so yeah. Please be nice and read and review!**

Marked

After being marked, I didn't know exactly what was going on; as a human, I could only think, "What the fuck?" I had known about vampires and whatnot, but I never expected that to happen to me. I was already an outcast and a freak. I guess the gods up there couldn't help but make my life a bit worse. Figures. I was in the bathroom, trying to ignore the other girls' jeers when I saw the Tracker appear to me. He said a whole bunch a crap and then disappeared. All of a sudden, some huge Mark is on my face; I wasn't at all sure whether I was supposed to scream now or later.

By the way, my name is Milliena James and I'm a sixteen year old Vampyre. A decent description of me would be this: a washed out version of Penelope Cruz. My dark hair looked dull no matter what I did; and my brown eyes were just that. Plain brown eye. Sure my skin was tan and all, but it was like the palest any shade of brown could get. No tanning could get it darker. The worse thing about me has to be my scoliosis brace; when I thirteen, my doctor diagnosed me and immediately got me ready. I've been wearing it for three years and I swear, it's like some strange medieval torture device; I can't breathe normally or eat as much. So when all this happened, tears broke free and streamed my face. Why would anyone do this to me? It was awful…

"Hey, freak! What the hell is that on your forehead?" In anger, I spun around and glared at the owner of the voice; Reyna Richards took a look at my mark and paled. "Oh my god, she's a vampyre!" She ran out with her goons following her; all that came through my head was "Wow." It took a Mark to appear on my head for her to leave me alone; awesome.

"What the fuck?" My brace seemed to be loosening without any help from me; every time I moved, the thing would untighten itself. Finally, it just broke free of my body! At first, I was confused and then it hit me! My body was changing so it got rid of the brace; I would have jumped for joy but then I started coughing a lot. Fear overcame my body; whenever a person gets marked, they've gotta go to the House of Night. I have to leave like now before I…die.

Not wasting time, I ran out of the school and towards my house. As I ran, I begged that my parents wouldn't be home; they were the typical Conservative husband and wife. Always praying to God and encouraging Christianity, they would be mortified at the thought of me being this thing now. I never truly felt comfortable in that religions; guess it makes sense now. Luckily, they weren't there. I sprinted up the stairs and found my room. Taking out the bag, I stuffed in clothes, books, and toiletries. I then heard the door open and a voice,

"I'm home! Milliena, you here?" Oh shit! That's my twin brother, Diego. He's the better half of me, popular and good looking. This will not go well. I took a deep breath and went out of the room and down the stairs. He turned to look at me and gaped. I held back tears as I went towards the door.

"Millie, you can't go." I started to cry again as I yelled,

"I have to. I'm a vampyre now."

"No, we can call for Mom and Dad! Please-"

"I'm sorry, Diego." Then, I sprinted out of the house and into the now falling rain. Out of all my messed up emotions, I felt mainly fear; maybe I wouldn't be accepted or I won't go through the Change and die. What if something bad happens?

"Are you ok?" I looked up and realized that the sky was black; a short teen with soft light brown curls was not even five feet from me. She must have been a little older than me, but we were pretty close. What got me was what was on her forehead. A crescent moon lay there, filled in with Red. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you-"

"I need help!" She was a vampyre, someone who can help me! She ran towards me and gasped.

"Oh my goodness, your Mark….it's filled in." What? I touched it and all of a sudden I felt a spark of something. Something powerful…

I woke up in darkness; it was cold and lonely. I was about to start screaming for help when a beautiful woman appeared. She had long black hair that reached her waist and white pale skin. As I looked at her, the first thing that popped into my head was,

"Artemis?" I was a huge fan of Greek Mythology, and Artemis happened to be one of my favorite goddesses. She just seemed like a total badass and all, and a huge feminist! The goddess-like woman laughed and said,

"I suppose we are extremely similar through your eyes, Milliena. But I'm more commonly called Nyx, goddess of the Night and patron of Vampyres." My eyes widened. "I've come to you to let you know that you are a very special fledgling."

"Why? What makes me so special?" I thought back on my life and witnessed all my insecurities and all the sins they've caused me to do. She smiled at me and kissed my forehead softly.

"You are a beautiful fledgling that will prove your worth. Find Zoey Redbird; she will mentor you and show you our world. Blessed Be." Then, I opened my eyes and found myself in a hospital bed of sorts.

"Oh my gawd! You're ok!" I was attacked by some girl-Wait! She was the one I saw in the street! "I thought you were dead or something."

"Are you Zoey Redbird?" She froze and asked,

"No. Do you know her?" Tears fell uncontrollably from my face as I tried to talk. It had been a stressful day.

"No, but Nyx told me to find her because she's my mentor. Please help me!" I was probably acting crazy right now, but I didn't care. Inside me, I felt desperate like something bad was going to happen if I didn't find this girl. The girl's face scrunched up in worry. She said,

"Ok, I'll find her; she's my best friend. I'm Stevie Rae by the way. What's yours?" I was about to say it but she said quickly, "You can change it you know. To anything you want." I didn't even have to think about it,

"Artemis Rose. My name is Artemis Rose." If I was to be named something, it better be the namesake of a powerful woman. She grinned and said in a cute Okie accent,

"Well, then Artemis, I will find her." She then ran out and left me there alone. I was tempted to get up and look myself but luckily she came back, except dragging another teenager along with her. I gaped at the girl; she did look somewhat like me with her tan skin and dark eyes. But she wasn't washed out or plain like me; instead, her skin was tattooed with beautiful markings. "This is Zoey Redbird."

"Hello." Idiot! I meet this chick that a goddess told me to look for and all I say is "hello"? I'm so stupid.

"Hey, bumpkin, I wasn't finished with her. I was telling her about another one of the prophecies!" The girl who joined them had flowing blonde hair and pale white skin; surprisingly, she was human.

"Aphrodite, this is Artemis Rose-"

"Holy shit." The girl was staring at me, more specifically my tattoo. "Stevie Rae, this is…the girl from my vision." Stevie Rae and Zoey just stared at her. "Hey, you don't believe me? Look at her tattoos and Kramisha's poem." My tattoos? I looked at the mirror in front of me and gasped; my crescent was not only filled in, but my face had a beautiful pattern of purple lines. It was almost…beautiful.

The Aphrodite girl handed them a piece of paper; I read,

_A huntress of violet shall free_

_Those trapped in the light_

_However, she may not see_

_The light hidden in the night._

"'Trapped in the light'? Would that mean she would help the people under Neferet's spell? Light is technically not...good. 'Huntress of violet'? What does that mean?" I said quietly,

"Well, Artemis is a huntress in Greek Mythology. And, my tattoos are purple/violet." Zoey raised her eyebrows and looked at me softly; as she did, I could feel something from inside her. There was some inner turmoil inside her soul and everything. All of a sudden, I had full access to her thoughts?

_Why would she be asking for me? Could she be a goon from Neferet?_

I didn't even know who "Neferet" was, but at the bottom of my heart, my instincts screamed at me that this person was not good news. I whispered,

"I'm not with Neferet; I'm just a fledgling." Zoey froze and stared at me. More thoughts came in.

_Who is she?_

"My name is Artemis Rose; Nyx, our goddess, came to me and said that you were to mentor me." Her eyebrows raised as she turned to the "Goddess of Love."

"Did you see this in your vision?" Blondie nodded vigorously.

"Definitely; in my vision, you threw yourself in front of her and…died. She means something to you." Ok, kinda creeped out right now. Stevie Rae reached for me and immediately, I saw her thoughts and emotions; all I could sense was kindness and affection.

"It's ok. Nothing bad with happen to you. You are definitely something special; our Goddess sent you here for a reason. Welcome."


End file.
